Big Bruty (level)
This article is about the level in Earthworm Jim Special Edition. Not to be confused with the character of the same name. and a Bruty hatchling in the title card for the level]] Big Bruty is the third level of Earthworm Jim Special Edition, and the level is unique to that version of the game. The level did not feature in the original game, and was not reinstated for the 2010 HD remake. Description The level Big Bruty is set on a creaky old wooden shipwreck, which lies in a stagnant swamp surrounded by green gloom and mist. The wreck sits atop a high but long-gone waterfall, and so there are sheer cliff faces on either side of the wreck, which can lead to a very long and fatal fall. The level is named after the titular character, Big Bruty, who inhabits the shipwreck along with his hatchlings. Although Big Bruty himself cannot be killed, and will kill Jim in a single bite (Super Suit and all), Bruty is blind and can be evaded, since when he picks up Jim's scent he will only run in one direction. Big Bruty can also be made to fall from the wreck. Unlike their parent, Bruty's smaller hatchlings can be killed with standard weaponry. There are also man-sized, stinging killer wasps, which can be dispatched with the Plasma Blaster, and the Mini Rockets, ever-useful against them, are plentiful. However, the wasps swarm and attack in large numbers. The basis of the level is making Big Bruty leave his post, hanging from the old ship rigging with Jim's worm head (although Bruty will still jump up and get Jim if he is too close), or triggering traps and the trap doors. Getting Bruty to chase Jim is helpful in a number of ways, such as getting him to remove obstacles. Higher areas can also be reached by getting Bruty to fall on the other end of lever/see-saw systems. Trivia * This level is considered one of the more annoying levels, due to the fact that is extremely difficult to make Bruty pick up Jim's scent without attacking. Although he can be evaded with quick thinking and maneuvering, both Bruty and his smaller offspring can pop up in unexpected places, very quickly and with no warning. * This level is named after Nick Bruty, the lead art director of Earthworm Jim and Earthworm Jim 2. * According to the game manuals, Big Bruty was the last of his species, trapped in an egg for eons, and was found and raised by a caring human. Unfortunately, when Bruty got big enough, he found that he could reproduce asexually, and along with his hatchlings ate everything on the planet. All that remains on the planet now are swarms of giant bees which live off the Bruty hatchlings.http://rocketworm.com/characters/big-bruty.html Gallery Big-bruty-level-title.jpg|Big Bruty level title EarthwormJim_MegaCD_bigbruty1.png|Swarms of killer wasps in the shipwreck (Sega CD version) Big-bruty-level-flies.jpg|Jim uses Mini Rockets on the wasps 0.jpg|More wasps Big Bruty.png|Bruty tries to smell Jim (Windows PC version) Music 's music for the Big Bruty level]] References Category:Levels